


Let's Run Away

by confessionsofashyfangirl



Category: K-pop
Genre: Coming of Age, Friendship, Hyuna - Freeform, Hyuna x Friend, Hyuna x Reader, Kim Hyuna - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessionsofashyfangirl/pseuds/confessionsofashyfangirl
Summary: “Babe,” says the voice over the phone. Without a second thought I get up and get my keys. This is it.





	Let's Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly used Hyuna here because she was the inspiration behind this, this has nothing to do with her, I wish I knew her but sadly I don’t. Also I used her so that I wouldn’t have to describe characters too much, I wanted to try improving on my story line and focus on the actions and movements of my characters rather than their stories.

Inspiration for this work comes from this [moodboard](https://aestaeticpotato.tumblr.com/post/165618408441/road-trip-with-hyuna)

* * *

“Babe.” My leg immediately stops moving, frozen still after hearing the words leave her lips. Her voice is clear as a bell even through the crackling of the payphone on the other end. If I wasn’t previously worried about her just from the fact she’d called me from a payphone, I was now. Hyuna never calls anyone babe except in two circumstances. The first being if she wanted to reel someone into doing something for her. The second one being when she needed to run away, and though running away never means anything good, a small spark of hope shoots through me.

“Run away?” I whisper nervously into the phone.

“Run away.”

Her soft breath calms the air and as nice as it is to hear her voice again, I didn’t need to be told twice. I get out of my office chair and grab the car keys, still holding the phone to my ear till the moment she hangs up. I don’t know what’s happened or why she wants to run away right now or why she even called me in the first place, especially after so long, but it’s important that much I know. I pass the front desk, letting the receptionist know that I probably won’t be back all afternoon, if at all today. Taking long strides I reach the elevators and hit the button, looking at the various numbers above each elevator. They all seem to be on the higher floors so ditch them and head for the emergency staircase, taking two steps at a time.

I walk out the doors and into the lobby then around the corner to the stairs that go down to the parking lot beneath. Quickly finding my car I get in, twisting the key and starting it up. Carefully backing out of the parking lot, I take a quick glance at the time. 4.15pm. I accelerate out of the car park, turning onto the main street taking as many shortcuts as I can possibly think of to cut down the time to reach the meeting spot. The high end shopping malls and boutiques start falling away, morphing into residential living. Apartments in rows upon rows, roads carved through them like rivers through beds of rusted rock.

I take the last turn and drive into the parking lot underneath the apartment building to my right. Getting out of the car I quickly walk up the stairs up to the top floor checking the time again. 4.32pm. I made fairly good time. The staircase is cold and unwelcoming till the last floor where it pans out into a foyer made of glass walls. I stop on the last stair, one more step and I’ll reach the top. It’s been so long since I last saw the green house, the wonderful garden made of glass, quietly hidden away on the top floor of the building. I can see through the brilliant glass doors, along the path of cobblestones and ferns, up to the small garden table, and there I see her. Hyuna, bathed in the sunlight streaming through the arching windows, her hair a soft shade of orange not too bright to offset the balance of the room but enough to contrast against the greenery surrounding her. That was her. That was Hyuna. The human embodiment of everything and nothing. The balance of the two worlds yet the light that separates them. The girl that had been my whole world till the darkness tore us apart.

I step up into the foyer and silently walk up to the glass doors. It isn’t until I’ve entered the greenhouse and made my way halfway that she looks up and notices me for the first time. Letting out a sigh she gets up and walks over to me. She looks composed and calm, but her eyes tell a whole different story. The way the dart around trying to avoid my gaze makes it obvious that she’s trying hard to hide something.

“I’m sorry you had to-”

“This isn’t the time.” I keep my gaze strongly on her, not letting her look any other way. She hesitates for a moment, unsure of what to do. I can tell she still thinks she owes me an apology and she’s not wrong, she does, but now isn’t the time. I had been waiting for this to happen, for this moment to come. I had made sure everything was the way it had to be just in case this would happen and though I was scared of it, I spent the last two years hoping it would happen. And it did.

Many summers ago, back in a day when all was happy and things weren’t allowed to be sad, we would spend our lazy days sitting in the small dusty shed on the top floor of the apartment my family and I lived in. She would visit often, sometimes staying over for days to the point where she practically became part of the family. We came up with the idea for the greenhouse, we wanted to make our own paradise in the world we lived in and that we did. The small broken shed disappeared and within a few weeks of construction the magnificent glass structure arched over our small selves as we excitedly looked up towards the sun. But just as you shouldn’t look at the sun for too long, you shouldn’t expect happiness to shine on you for very long either.

As Hyuna grew older she met new people, made new friends. We all did, just not the same kind. She stopped believing in the stories we created, in the world we created. It wasn’t that we didn’t know that it was all just fantasy, it was that neither of us had wanted to leave until the day she suddenly told me it was childish and stupid to live in a fairytale land. The day she decided I wasn’t good enough to be friends with her. The day she left me to sit alone in the greenhouse, alone and empty inside, and the days that followed when she never came back. I remember that day so clearly, the way it had felt as though she had ripped our childhood out of my heart and left it to become part of the compost under the flowering plants but somehow I didn’t give up on us. I carried on with life, making sure everything was the way it was, hoping that one day she’d come back. I might have stopped believing in a lot of child’s stories but I believed in her. And here she was, standing in front of me, her eyes looking through me, her mind clearly far away.

“Let’s run away,” I say softly.

She slowly comes back to the present and looks up into my eyes. The relief in them settles my frantic heart. She’ll be okay, we’ll be okay. With a small nod she puts out her hand.

“Let’s run away.” Her small voice strong and sure as if her life depended on this moment and without a glance or moment of hesitation I take it before turning and walking out of the greenhouse and down into the plummeting staircase, her hand linked in mine following me into the darkness below.


End file.
